Playing The Harp (script)
Robert: '(first lines) Honk! Honk! a truck is zooming by. *(truck is zooming) *'Keesha: 'Where is the truck going, Robert. *'Robert: 'Is a firetruck. *'Keesha: 'Cool. *'Robert: 'It's going to put our fires. *'Kristen and Jeff: 'Hi, Robert and Keesha. *'Robert and Keesha: 'Hi, Kristen and Jeff. *'Kristen: 'Hey, where is, Maria. *'Maria: 'Hi everybody. *'Kids: 'Oh, hi, Maria. *'Maria: 'Hey, i brought some markers. So we can draw picture a harp. *'Jeff: 'Oh, i harp. Let's draw. (Jeff draw a harp) There! all finish! *'Keesha: 'What do you think? *'Jeff: 'Amazing. *'Maria: 'Now let me think? *(the barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: 'Whoa. *'Kids: 'Barney! *'Barney: 'Oh, hi everybody! it's good to see you again! (music starts for Let's Play Together) it'as fun to play together. I love to play with you Run and jump all day Everything we do is Fun when I'm with you *'Barney and Kids: 'Let's play together It's what we love to doLet's play together I love to play with you *'Barney: 'I'm glad you're here today Now we can pretend Or we can play our favorite games With all our special friends *'Barney and Kids: 'Let's play together It's what we love to do Let's play together I love to play with you *'Barney: 'When it's a sunny day, We'll had a lot to do We can be outisde and play As long as I'm with you *'Barney and Kids: 'Let's play together It's what we love to do Let's play together Have fun the whole day through Let's play together It's what we love to do Let's play together I love to play with you. (music ends) *'Jeff: 'Hey, where is, Anna Maria? *'Barney: 'Hmm. *'Kristen: 'Let's go visit her Grandmother. And she likes her friendship. *'Barney: '(music starts for Friendship Song) That's so nice! Friends are special, so important, they make the world go 'round *'Kristen and Robert: 'We like helping one another in school or on the playground *'Kids: 'Friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad *'Barney: 'Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad *'Barney and Kids: 'Friends are special, so important, they make the world go 'round We like helping one another in school or on the playgroundFriends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad (music ends) *'Maria: Hey, where is, Anna Maria? *'Barney: '''I wonder. *'Keesha: Where is, Anna Maria? she over to the playground. *'Kristen: '''Let's go. *(Barney and kids go to the playground) *'Maria: 'Hmm, i wonder. *'Robert: 'Where is, Anna Maria? *'Jeff: 'Hey, maybe we can check the treehouse, maybe he's my friend, Anna Maria. *'Kristen: 'Good idea. *(Barney and kids go up to the treehouse and fade to the treehouse) *'Barney: 'Hey, look it's, Anna Maria. *'Kristen: 'I wonder, Anna Maria is in the treehouse. *'Barney: 'Me too! *'Maria: 'See. *'Anna Maria: 'Barney! *'Barney: 'Oh, hi there, Anna Maria. Everyone i liked my good friend "Anna Maria". she like to playing the harp. Anna Maria this is Keesha, Jeff, Robert, Maria and Kristen. *'Kids: Hi. *'Anna Maria: '''Hi everybody. *'Maria: Anna Maria, i liked to play the harp. *'Anna Maria: '''Sure! Watch! *(Anna Maria is sounded like a harp sound like a piano) *'Maria: 'Does anybody know that is? *'Anna Maria: 'That sound liked a piano. *'Maria: 'Right! You;re turn, Jeff. *'Jeff: 'Sure! let's watch! *(Jeff is sounded like a harp sound like a hand) *'Keesha: 'That's a hand. *'Jeff: 'You're right, Keesha. It's my hand on the harp. You're turn, Robert. *'Robert: 'Me too, Jeff. Just watch! *(Robert is sounded like a harp sound like a trumpet and tuba musicians) *'Barney: 'Hey, Robert. You're playing harp. try again. *(Robert is sounded like a harp sound like a trumpet and tuba musicians) *'Barney: 'You're right. *'Robert: 'But, Barney. is sound like a harp like a trumpet and tuba musicians. *(trumpet and tuba musicians) *'Maria: Wait i minute, it's sounds like in the classroom and play the concert. *'Barney: '''Okay, come on, Anna Maria. come on. *'Anna Maria: Okay. *(fade to the treehouse) *'Scooter McNutty: '(sounded like a harp) Yeah! you're turn, Miss etta. *'Miss Etta Kette: '''Me too! (sounded like a harp) Yay! So, scooter. what are you playing the harp, Scooter. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Me too! (sounded like a harp) *(fade to the classroom) *'French Horn: 'Hi, everybody, hi Barney. *'Barney: 'Oh, hi there! *'Trombone: 'Hello, Barney. *'Barney: 'It's good to see you, Everybody this is my good friend "Trumpet and Tuna Musicians". *'Kids: 'Hi. *'Trumpet, Tuba, Trumpet, Trombone and French Horn: 'Hi. *'Barney: 'The musicians are kinds like a horn. *'Trombone: 'Hey, i got idea. *(music starts for The Entertainer and trumpet, tuba, trumpet, frnech horn and trombone plays) *(music ends and kids clap your hands) *'Barney: 'That's a take. stu-u-upendous. Anna Maria could you please play the harp. *'Anna Maira: 'Sure! *(music starts for William Tell Overture and trumpet, harp, tuba, trumpet, french horn and trombone plays) *(music ends and kids clap your hands) *'Barney: 'That's a take. *'Trombone: 'Well, i better go too! Bye, Barney. *'Barney: 'Well, bye, see you soon, thanks for coming, so long. *'Keesha: 'Oh, Barney. i want to be a ballerina love to dance. Maybe i want to be a dancer. *'Barney: 'Oh, that does sounds like fun! *'Keesha: 'Barney, would you like to dance too! *'Barney: 'Thank you, Keesha. I love that! *(the meadem dance comes to life, until music starts for Dance Of The Reed Flutes) *(the girl is dancing of the reed flutes) *(music ends and back to clothes) *'Jeff: 'Hey, Barney. let's go to the treehouse and find some harps. *'Barney: 'Good idea. *(Barney and Keesha go to the treehouse and fade to the treehouse) *'Jeff: 'See, it's a little harp. *'Barney: 'Oh. *'Maria: 'A harp is playing a band with, Anna Maria. *'Anna Maria: 'Hi guys. I can play the harp. *'Barney: 'Oh, hi there, Anna Maria. *'Anna Maria: 'Hi, Barney. *'Barney: 'Hi. *'Anna Maria: 'Oh, we can playinga band. *'Barney: 'Me too! *'Kristen: 'But, why, we can dress for our marching band. *'Barney: 'Oh, i can take care of that! *(uses magic, and they all have band hats, and instruments, and music starts for "When I'm Old Enough To John The Band") *'Barney: 'Okay, let's play. *'Kids: When I'm old enough to join the band I'll be marching all across this land. I'll be playing a song as I'm marching along. When I'm old enough to join the band. *'Barney, Anna Maria and Kids: '''A marching band makes a happy sound That fills the air as they march around.Playing a tune, marching along, Joining a band you just can't go wrong. *'Kids: When I'm old enough to join the band I'll be marching all across this land. I'll be playing a song as I'm marching along.When I'm old enough to join the band. *'''Keesha: I'll play the trumpet. (trumpet sound) *'Maria: '''I'll play the drums. (drum sound) *'Robert: I'll play the tuba. (tuba sound) *'''Jeff: I got a slide trombone. (trombone sound) *Kristen: I'll play the flute. (flute sound) *'Barney: '''I'll lead the band. (band sound) *'Barney, Anna Maria and Kids: 'Let's put them all together and our band is set. *'Barney: 'Okay, here we go. *'Barney, Anna Maria and Kids: 'When I'm old enough to join the band I'll be marching all across this land. I'll be playing a song as I'm marching along.When I'm old enough to join the band. I'll be playing a song as I'm marching along. When I'm old enough to join the band. *(boing) *(boing) *'Barney: 'Oh, my i guess we need a little practice. (music ends) *(fade to the treehouse and find Miss etta) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Try it! (sounded like a harp) There! we play a harp. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Sure, Miss etta. (sounded like a harp) *(fade to the classroom) *'Jeff: 'Hey, Kristen, Let's play London Bridge is Falling Down. *'Kristen: 'Yeah! i love to play London Bridge. Come on Barney, Anna Maria, and kids let's play london bridge. *'Kids: 'Yeah! *'Barney: '(music starts for London Bridge) Oh, boy! i just love that! *'Barney, Anna Maria and Kids: 'London Bridge is falling down, Falling down, falling down.London Bridge is falling down,My fair lady. Built it up with iron bars, Iron bars, Iron bars. Built it up with iron bars, My fair lady. Built it up with silver and gold, Silver and gold, silver and gold. Built it up with silver and gold, My fair lady. Gold and silver I have none, I have none, I have none. Gold and silver I have none, My fair lady. London Bridge is falling down, Falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, My fair lady. (music ends) *'Barney: 'Oh, my! it's fun to play London Bridge. *'Maria: 'Well, i know a story about the butterfly dance. Barney, would you like to read with me. *'Barney: 'Sure, Maria. Once upon a time, *(fade to the clsssroom and butterfly dance) *'Barney: 'There was a butterfly dance named Keesha and Kristen. The girls is loved to dance with flowers. Anna Maria, would you like to play the harp please. *'Anna Maria: 'Sure! (music starts for The Butterfly Dance and the harp) *(the butterfly dance with Keesha and Kristen to dance) *(music ends the harp is stop) *'Barney: 'So one day When they Butterfly dance with Kristen, Than after that Keesha loved to dance with flowers. Butterfly Dance with two little butterflies. The butterfly dance will lov to play, So after that when the butterfly dance when they love. So after Butterfly Dance to they live happily ever after. And they never again. *(fade to the classroom and Keesha and Kristen back to clothes) *'Barney: '''The end. *(Barney and kids are clapping your hands) Category:Transcripts Category:Scripts